Peter Pan et les souvenirs du passé
by Youplala
Summary: Jane est une jeune fille rêveuse et solitaire, dont la vie n'a pas tellement de sens. Jusqu'au jour où elle fait la rencontre d'un étrange garçon. Jane se retrouve alors propulser dans un monde qu'elle croyait n'appartenir qu'aux rêves
1. 1 La librairie

**1 la librairie**

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année courait dans les rues de Londres, bousculant les gens sur son passage sans même y faire attention. Elle s'appelait Jane, et comme tous les jours, elle était en retard pour se rendre à l'école. Jane n'avait jamais aimé y aller, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'on y apprenait des choses inutiles, dont plus de la moitié seraient oubliée dans quelques années. Mais aussi parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais trouvée sa place. Les autres élèves la trouvaient étrange. Elle était ainsi dire, un peu solitaire, et particulièrement rêveuse. Elle passait des heures à rêvasser en cours, la tête dans la lune. Cela lui valait souvent d'être convoqué chez le proviseur avec sa tante, qui était sa tutrice, pour être rappelez à l'ordre. Et chaque fois que cela se produisait, sa tante n'hésitait pas à la punir sévèrement en la séquestrant presque dans sa chambre. Mais Jane avait appris à surmonter cela. En faite elle était complètement indifférente. Elle n'avait pas de but réel dans la vie. Quand elle se levait le matin, elle ne savait jamais pourquoi elle prenait la peine de le faire. Elle le faisait parce qu'il le fallait. Mais au fond, elle aurait parfois préféré rester dans son lit toute la journée. Comme lorsqu'on est enfant, et qu'on se cache sous ses couvertures parce que l'on a peur. Jane n'était pas dépressif. Elle avait été suivit pendant plusieurs années dans son enfance par un spécialiste, suite au décès de ses parents. Mais celui-ci avait décrété qu'elle n'avait pas de problème en particulier. Jane avait accepté la mort de ses parents. De toute façon elle avait très peu de souvenir d'eux, ils étaient souvent absents. Elle se souvenait plus de leurs voix au bout du téléphone, que de leur visages. Elle n'avait même pas pleuré à l'enterrement, car Jane ne pleurait jamais. Elle vivait comme un pantin, en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, que le destin vienne la saisir. Mais ce genre d'idée faisait partie de ses rêveries quotidiennes. Lorsqu'elle reposait les pieds sur terre, elle se disait que rien ne changerait, il n'y avait pas de destin écrit à l'avance.

Elle arriva en trombe devant le collège dont la cour était vide. Elle se précipita dans les couloirs déserts, puis regarda par la lucarne de la porte avant d'entrer. Les élèves étaient tous concentrés et silencieux. Jane voulut se frapper la tête contre le mur, mais elle évita pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle avait complètement oublié le contrôle d'histoire. N'ayant rien appris, elle décida de ne pas y aller du tout. Elle sortie alors, et chercha une occupation en attendant la prochaine heure. Le collège où elle étudiait se trouvait dans le centre ville de Londres. Il y avait donc toujours quelque chose à faire en ville. Mais n'ayant pas d'idée, Jane se mit à marcher sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle cogna dans un caillou qui traînait devant elle, celui-ci vola loin devant et elle recommença à nouveau quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, exceptés des adultes qui allaient travailler. Les traders avec leur petite sacoche, et leurs costumes soigneusement repassés marchaient d'un pas pressé. Jane les observait avec tristesse, ces gens ne prenaient jamais le temps de vivre, pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle continua sa route, en laissant le caillou. Tandis qu'elle marchait en regardant ses pieds, elle fut bousculée par une foule de gens qui sortaient de la bouche du métro. Jane baissa la tête et se protégea de cette horde d'individu. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sorties, elle releva les yeux, et vit de l'autre côté de la rue, une choses qui l'intrigua; une vielle librairie. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué au par avant. Curieuse, elle traversa la rue, et entra dans la boutique. Il y avait des livres entassés de partout, que se soit sur les murs, où sur des tables. Jane en fut émerveillée. Elle aimait les livres, parce qu'ils lui procuraient du bien être. Lorsqu'elle en lisait un, elle aimait se mettre dans la peau du héro, et c'était comme si elle vivait elle-même l'aventure. Cela la sortait un peu de son quotidien ennuyant à mourir. Elle parcoura les allées en caressant les livres du bout des doigts. Peut-être trouverait-elle une nouvelle aventure à parcourir ici. Elle se mit en quête et finit par tomber sur un livre fort intéressant, _Voyage au centre de la Terre_. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres, elle venait de trouver son trésor. Elle continua ensuite d'arpenter la boutique qui n'était pas bien éclairé, mais qui offrait une ambiance chaleureuse et calme. Elle avança, en regardant par ci par là, si bien qu'elle bouscula quelque un à force d'avoir le nez en l'air. Elle fit tomber son livre et celui du jeune garçon qu'elle venait de percuter. Ils se baissèrent en même temps pour ramasser leur affaire, puis Jane releva ensuite les yeux vers lui, et l'étranger fit de même. Pour une raison inconnue, Jane se sentit comme envoûté par le regard bleus azur du jeune garçon, qui émit un petit sourire charmeur. Ils se relevèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se détache du regard de l'autre. Jane était troublée, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle le serait. Mais il y avait chez cet individu quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Une sensation, un pressentiment indescriptible. Il lui rendit son livre, et Jane l'imita, un peu dépourvu. Puis il partit, sans un mot, ne laissant pas le temps à Jane de s'excuser. Celle-ci tourna finalement les talons, toute chamboulée pour aller payer son livre au libraire. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la caisse, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le bon livre. Ils avaient du échanger leurs bouquins pendant la bousculade. Jane se tourna, mais le bel inconnu avait déjà disparu. Elle regarda ensuite le titre du livre, et se décida à le prendre malgré tout. Même si elle en connaissait déjà l'histoire, qui était bien connu, celle _Peter pan_. Elle se disait que peut être, il reviendrait et elle pourrait faire l'échange, et ainsi le revoir.

Elle fourra le livre dans son sac et retourna au collège. Jane fit croire à la secrétaire de l'accueil qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée à l'heure, et celle-ci lui donna un mot d'excuse pour retourner en cours. Comme à son habitude, Jane se mit à rêvasser. Mais cette fois, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cet inconnu de la librairie. C'était étrange, elle voulait le revoir à tout prix. Seulement cette obsession la dérangeait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'intéresser autant à une personne ainsi.


	2. 2 L'orphelin

**L'orphelin **

Jane fit un détour par la librairie après l'école. Malheureusement elle ne revit pas celui qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. Alors elle prit le métro pour rentrer chez elle. Sa tante vivait dans un cartier résidentielle éloigné de la ville, dans une grande et vielle maison, qui avec le temps, avait perdu son charme, et aurait grand besoin d'être rénovée. Mais sa tante refusait catégoriquement qu'on touche à sa demeure. La tapisserie n'avait pas été changée depuis au moins quarante ans. Jane avait donc des motifs à fleurs grossier, et jaunis par le temps, dans sa chambre au parquet grinçant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on l'entende. Elle jeta son sac sur le lit, où elle s'étala de tout son long ensuite. Faisant grincer les ressorts. Elle avait encore en tête l'image de ce jeune garçon. Il fallait qu'elle cesse d'y penser où elle finirait par devenir aussi folle que sa tante. D'ailleurs celle-ci arriva, car Jane l'entendit marcher dans le couloir. D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit la porte, et regarda sévèrement sa nièce, les lèvres pincées. Jane allait encore en prendre pour son grade.

« Sale petite ingrate ! rugit-elle folle de rage, tu n'es qu'une petite peste ! Tu pensais sérieusement que je n'allais pas en être informé, idiote ! »

Jane se figea, et toisa sa tante de ses yeux bleus gris, avec intensité. Si elle avait horreur d'une chose, c'était bien qu'on lui crie dessus. Et cela faisait presque dix ans que sa tante le faisait chaque jour. Jane grimaça, et sa tante poursuivie l'éloge de tous les défauts dont sa nièce avait hérité. Tandis que Jane restait muette, de toute manière, il lui était inutile de parler, parce que sa tante ne l'aurait même pas écouté.

« Quand je vois que je t'ai élevé, donner un toit, et que c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. Je me demande ce que j'attends pour ne pas t'envoyer dans une pension ! Tu n'es qu'une petite égoïste, et mal élevée. Tu tiens bien ça de tes parents !

-C'est faux ! s'exclama soudainement la jeune fille, au plus grand étonnement de sa tante qui cessa de parler, ou d'hurler du moins.

-Qu'as-tu dis ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-J'ai dis que c'était faux ! Mes parents étaient des gens bien ! »

Sa tante s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda longuement de toute sa hauteur. Jane pris peur cette fois, sa tante était bien capable de tout dans ses excès de colères. Puis elle leva la main au dessus de sa tête et frappa la joue de la jeune adolescente, qui sentit la douleur envahir son visage, et la haine monter en elle. Mais Jane resta impassible face à sa tante, qui aurait été bien trop heureuse si celle-ci avait osée riposter ou mieux c'était mis à pleurer. Mais Jane ne pleurait jamais.

« Je vais t'apprendre à tourner sept fois ta langues dans ta bouche avant de parler ! Je te préviens que si tu recommences encore une fois je n'hésiterais plus et se sera la pension ! »

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Jane resta assise sur le lit, les poings serrés. La pension, elle en avait parfois envie, au moins là bas, elle n'aurait pas à subir cette horrible sorcière. Jane se leva furieusement, en respirant fort. Elle aurait aimé hurler à s'époumoner, alors pour cela elle se vautra dans son lit, et cria dans son oreiller. Elle se sentit un peu mieux après cela, puis elle vit le contenue de son sac qui s'était déversé sur sa couverture. Le livre que le jeune inconnu avait échangé contre le sien malencontreusement, l'intrigua. Elle prit le livre qui semblait bien vieux, et caressa les lettres doré qui constituait le titre d'une histoire que tout les enfants avaient connus, et rêvés de vivre l'aventure. Jane se mit à le lire, et finit par s'endormir tout habillé.

Elle rêvait qu'elle survolait Londres, comme Peter lorsqu'il venait voir Wendy. C'était incroyable, et une sensation de liberté intense la prenait tout entière. Elle se sentait si bien. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée. De gros nuages arrivèrent, et un orage éclata. Jane tomba, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol mouillé par une pluie torrentiel qui se déversait avec rage. Elle était dans un parc, juste en dessous de la statue à l'effigie de Peter pan, qui jouait de la flutte. Il faisait très sombre, et Jane avait peur et froid. Elle tremblait, car ses vêtements étaient tout mouillés. Puis elle entendit des pas, et vit arriver une silhouette dans l'ombre. Un homme dont le visage semblait masqué se dressa devant elle. Jane ne put voir que son regard bleu myosotis la transpercer. Elle hurla de peur, si bien qu'elle se réveilla. Le souffle coupé, elle reprit vite ses esprits. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, juste un rêve, se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

La lune brillait intensément, et illuminait sa chambre. Jane tira les rideaux, enleva ses vêtements, et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain elle se leva tôt pour être certaine de ne pas être en retard à l'école, et de subir encore une fois la colère de sa tante. Elle prit le métro, comme chaque jour, et arriva à l'heure. Les élèves la dévisagèrent, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais Jane en avait l'habitude, et elle se moquait bien de ce que pensaient les autres. La solitude ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, en faite elle l'appréciait. Elle s'installa à sa place, au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Le professeur commença son cours, et Jane laissa son esprit vagabondé. Elle revoyait encore le regard qui l'avait effrayé cette nuit. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Puis le visage du bel inconnu lui revint en en mémoire, et à nouveau l'obsession de le revoir à tout prix, s'imposa à elle.

Alors lorsque les cours furent terminés, Jane retourna à la librairie, mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle dut se faire une raison. Il ne viendrait pas. Il était tant qu'elle rentre. La station de métro était étrangement déserte. Jane n'aimait pas cela, l'endroit lui avait toujours fait un peu peur lorsqu'il était dépourvu de monde. La ligne arriva et elle entra. Elle s'assit, et vit en face d'elle un peu plus loin dans le wagon, un homme vêtu d'un manteau ample, boutonné jusqu'au menton, une écharpe lui cachait le nez et la bouche, et il portait également un chapeau marron tout rapiécer. En le regardant avec insistance, Jane remarqua que son visage était balafré, la cicatrice partait du front et descendait sous l'œil droit. En l'observant ainsi, elle s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu myosotis, dont le regard froid vous glaçait le sang. La jeune fille se figea. Prise de panique, elle descendit à la station suivante. Sans se presser, pour ne pas montrer son angoisse. Mais elle remarqua que l'homme était lui aussi descendu et la suivait. Jane accéléra la cadence, et sortie de la bouche de métro. Elle débarqua dans un cartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son cœur battait fort. Elle avait très peur, cet homme faisait deux fois sa taille, elle ne lui échapperait jamais s'il lui tombait dessus. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois discrètement et vit qu'il se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus. Alors elle se mit à courir sans se retourner, n'osant pas savoir si l'homme la suivait toujours. Elle courut, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. L'angoisse la saisissant au ventre. Jane n'avait jamais eut aussi peur. Elle continua sa course sur une bonne centaines de mètres, et finalement elle se décida à jeter un œil au cas ou. L'homme avait disparu. Elle allait s'arrêter, mais n'eut pas le temps, car elle percuta quelque un de plein fouet et fut éjecté au sol avec violence. Elle vit trente six chandelle, et resta vautrer par terre le souffle court. C'est alors que la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer se pencha au dessus d'elle. Jane écarquilla les yeux, en pensant alors que le destin existait peut être finalement. Sinon pourquoi se serait-elle retrouvé là, par terre, avec le jeune garçon de la libraire, qui la regardait avec insistance. Il lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur pied, Jane resta muette, et le dévisagea avec curiosité. Celui-ci devait avoir son âge, ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés, coiffée en bataille, et ses yeux bleu océan étaient d'une profondeur si vertigineuse que Jane faillit s'y perdre. Mais elle se reprit en secouant la tête nerveusement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis trop maladroite ! s'excusa-t-elle enfin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire, a qui essayais tu de fuir en courrant ainsi ?

-Moi, je … Mais comment sais-tu que je fuyais quelqu'un ?

-Tu avais l'air terrorisé.

-Ha… Il y avait un homme étrange dans le métro, je suis sortie et il m'a suivie. »

Il acquiesça, et ils se regardèrent longuement sans parler. Comme si chacun intriguait l'autre.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? demanda ensuite le blondinet, qui possédait une beauté enfantine très agréable à regarder.

-Si, répondis Jane, tu étais à la librairie de Stockholm, j'ai fais tombé ton livre, et en les ramassant nous les avons échangés. »

Jane chercha dans son sac le bouquin, qu'elle lui tendit ensuite.

« Merci, dit-il en reprenant son livre, mais j'ai laissé le tiens dans ma chambre. Si tu veux je peux aller le chercher, c'est tout près d'ici.

-Eh bien ? réfléchit Jane soucieuse.

-Tu peux m'accompagner si tu as peur de restez toute seule.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, mais se serait plus prudent de t'accompagner. »

Le jeune garçon lui sourit à nouveau avec malice, et ils se mirent en route. Jane remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une banlieue résidentielle. Ils marchèrent à peine dix minutes, sans se parler, et finir par arriver devant une très grande résidence. C'était une vielle maison, dont le portail était très élevé et en fer forgé. Une plaque dorée était accrochée dessus, et il y était écrit ;

_Orphelinat des enfants perdus._

Étrange nom pour un orphelinat, pensa-t-elle. Puis le garçon dont-elle ignorait encore le nom poussa le portail, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, qui semblait immense. Jane attendit dans le hall, où un grand escalier se dressait et laissait voir de nombreux étages. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec son livre en main qu'il lui tendit.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Jane n'ajouta rien, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Elle n'était pas très douée avec les gens, puisque c'était une solitaire invétérée.

« Comment tu t'appels ? » interrogea-t-il en la sortant de ses songes.

« Moi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

-Non. Je m'appel Jane et toi ?

-Peter. »

Il lui tendit la main avec le sourire et Jane la saisit en souriant à son tour pour ne pas paraître odieuse. Mais elle trouvait ce garçon fort étrange. Peut être devait-il penser la même chose d'elle.

« J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, mais je dois rentrer maintenant il se fait tard » avoua-t-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle n'avait nullement envie de rentrer en réalité, l'obsession pour ce garçon était toujours présente. Seulement elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Très bien, peut être qu'on se reverra alors Jane.

-Oui, sans doute. » Elle lui sourit puis s'en alla, avant de quitter définitivement la propriété, elle observa la maison, puis finalement secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de rêvasser, cela lui faisait croire des choses complètement farfelus.


	3. 3 L'étranger

Voilà à nouveau la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Bonne lecture

* * *

**3 L'étranger **

Jane était rentrée, et n'avait pas pris la peine de manger. Elle n'avait pas la force de supporter sa tante se soir. Elle s'assit sur le divan près de la fenêtre et se mit à rêvasser, en pensant encore et toujours à ce garçon. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son nom, son obsession était encore plus grande. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, puisque qu'elle le connaissait à peine, et Jane ne pensait pas tomber un jour amoureuse, en faite elle n'y avait jamais songé. Même si à quinze ans, les garçons deviennent une préoccupation normale pour les jeunes filles de son âge, Jane n'en avait que faire. A trop penser ainsi, elle finit par s'endormir sur le divan encore une fois toute habillé.

Il faisait nuit noire, quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit lentement, et qu'une petite lueur entra dans la chambre, pour en faire le tour, faisant tomber quelques livres aux passages. Jane gesticula, mais ne se réveilla pas. Puis le visage d'un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'année surgit, et il vola jusque dans la chambre en rejoignant la petite lueur qui brillait avec intensité. En les observant de plus près on pouvait s'apercevoir que la lumière provenait en réalité du corps d'une toute petite fée aux ailes dorées. La fée et le garçon échangèrent un regard malicieux, puis à nouveau ils regardèrent Jane qui dormait toujours à point fermé. Mais soudain, un bruit retentit, et ils se figèrent. Un grincement plus exactement, suivit d'un second, puis un troisième. Jane allait se réveiller. La fée partit se cacher en haut de l'armoire disposer dans un coin de la chambre, et le garçon vola, en se dissimulant dans l'ombre du plafond.

Jane émergea de son profond sommeil, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur le divan. Elle se frotta les yeux en baillant. Puis elle entendit le bruit qui l'avait sortie de ses rêves. Le grincement du parquet dans le couloir, suivit d'un autre, et encore un autre. Étrange, pensa-t-elle. La poigné de la porte se mit à tourner lentement. Jane prit peur, ce ne pouvait pas être sa tante, si celle-ci s'était réveillée, elle serait venu d'un pas pressé, et aurait ouvert la porte d'un coup sec pour réveiller sa nièce sur le champ. Alors si ce n'était pas sa tante, c'est qu'il y avait un intrus dans la maison. Jane sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle entendit le cliquetis du verrou, alors elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque. Elle plongea alors immédiatement se cacher sous son lit. Il y avait un bazar monstre entassé là dessous, et des tonnes de poussières par la même occasion. Si bien que Jane dut se pincer le nez, et cesser de respirer pour ne pas éternuer. La porte s'ouvrit, et l'intrus pénétra dans la chambre obscure pleine de désordre. Jane n'aimait pas ranger, mais elle se promit qu'à l'avenir elle ferait plus souvent le ménage.

C'était un homme, la jeune fille le reconnu à sa démarche, et aux grosses bottes noires qu'il portait. Il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et observa les lieux autour de lui. Jane sentait son nez la chatouiller, et sa gorge la picoter. Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne encore quelques minutes. L'homme refit un petit tour, puis compris que la chambre était vide, alors il fit demi tour, bredouille. Seulement Jane ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et éternua bruyamment en se cognant la tête au sommier du lit. L'homme fit volte face, et revint dans la chambre, mais un gros boum le fit tomber par terre. Jane abasourdit sortie de sa cachette. Elle vit alors une petite silhouette se battre avec l'intrus qui faisait deux, voir même trois fois, son poids. Jane recula, recula et une petite lueur s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille vit un tout petit visage lui sourire, effrayée, Jane poussa un petit cris tout en reculant, elle glissa sur un livre étalé par terre, et se cogna violemment la tête à nouveau contre le rebord du divan. Assommer, l'adolescente perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jane mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, comme si une cloche sonnait à tue-tête à l'intérieure. Elle se frotta les yeux, et quand sa vue redevint claire, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un endroit totalement inconnu, couchée sur un lit de mousse séchée, et de fleurs. Elle se redressa en vitesse, et observa les lieux. La pièce était étrange, un petit passage où un tissu tout rapiécé pendait en guise de porte était suspendu. Jane se leva, et poussa le dit rideau. Elle découvrit alors une chose tout à fait incroyable, et magnifique à la fois. Un arbre immense, où des pontons en bois étaient construits pour pouvoir s'y promener. Des enfants se jetaient de lianes en lianes pour se rendre d'un endroit à un autre. D'autres faisaient monter et descendre de l'eau et de la nourriture, par un système de cordes et de poulies. Mais le plus incroyable était les deux lunes qui brillaient clairement dans le ciel scintillant d'étoile.

Jane n'en revenait pas. Elle rêvait, c'était la seule explication possible. Mais pourtant sa tête continuait de lui faire mal. Que lui arrivait-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle se rappela de l'étranger dans sa chambre, et d'une fée qui lui était apparut, puis ensuite plus rien. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, se disait-elle.

Tandis qu'elle observait cet étrange endroit avec stupeur, un petit garçon à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'année arriva dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il la vit, son visage s'éclaira soudainement d'une lueur d'espoir, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

« Elle est réveillée ! » cria-t-il.

Très vite tous les enfants semblèrent se passer le mot. Jane se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Une dizaines d'enfants surgit alors auprès, d'elle et l'entraînèrent avec eux.

« Wendy est là » disait certain qui rejoignait leur marche.

« C'est Wendy, c'est elle ! » disait- d'autre.

Jane sentait sa tête tournée, tournée. Puis on la poussa dangereusement et elle glissa dans un trou. Elle se mit à hurler de peur, tandis qu'elle glissait le long d'un tunnel sombre. Puis finalement elle arriva en bas, sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Les enfants la rejoignirent très vite, et d'autre se mêla encore à l'assemblée. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine, c'était impressionnant. A nouveau ils entraînèrent la jeune fille dans leur sciage, jusqu'à un grand feu qui crépitait chaleureusement. Tous les enfants criaient de joie.

« Wendy ! Wendy ! » l'appelèrent t'ils tous.

Jane n'y comprenait plus rien, c'était un cauchemar, et cela lui donna le tournis.

« Stop ! » cria-t-elle finalement pour qu'il cesse.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Jane les dévisagea avec intrigue. Tous ses regards tournés vers elle la m'étaient très mal à l'aise. Jane n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle évitait toujours l'attention des autres. Puis les enfants changèrent d'attitude et regardèrent quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille. Pendant un instant, elle prit peur, son cœur se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

« Wendy, enfin nous t'avons retrouvé. » fit a voix d'un garçon dans son dos.

Jane se tourna lentement, et put voir son interlocuteur. Un garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'année, dont les cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements un peu usés par le temps. Il lui souriait grandement, avec lui aussi la même lueur d'espoir dans son regard.

« Est-ce que ça va Wendy ? demanda un autre garçon qui se trouvait tout près.

-Je … je ne m'appel pas Wendy ! Parvient-elle enfin à dire.

Tous la regardèrent étrangement, excepté le garçon, qui semblait le plus âgés de tous, en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, où suis-je ?

-Mais tu es au pays imaginaire, et ceci est le repère des garçons perdus » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Jane le regarda avec de grands yeux, abasourdi. Pays imaginaire, garçons perdus… se répétait-elle intérieurement. Elle devenait folle. Elle s'était cognée la tête et avait perdu la raison, tout cela s'expliquait clairement. Elle ne pouvait croire à autre chose.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Wendy ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas Wendy ! Je m'appel Jane, Jane Shakel ! »

« Non tu es Wendy ! insista-t-il.

-Je sais quand même qui je suis, et toi qui tu es ? Peter pan c'est ça ?

Le garçon perdit son sourire, et la regarda avec monotonie.

-Je m'appel Alphonse. »

Jane se tut, elle sentit qu'elle l'avait blessé. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle avait peur et toujours très mal à la tête. Elle se laissa tomber par terre désemparée. Alphonse fit signe aux enfants de partir, et de le laisser seul avec elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et la regarda simplement.

« Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, tout ça n'est pas réelle, c'est impossible ! dit-elle.

-Pourquoi se serait impossible ?

-Parce que tous ça n'existe pas. Peter Pan n'est qu'une histoire que les parents racontent aux enfants avant d'aller dormir. Il n'a jamais existé ! insista Jane.

-Mais pourtant tu es bien ici.

-Aïe ! cria-t-elle après qu'Alphonse ne la pince.

-Et tu as eu mal, alors ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Alors c'est autre chose, je suis devenu folle ! »

Alphonse se mit à rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit-elle sévèrement.

-Tout ça est réelle, accepte le parce que tu n'es pas prête de repartir.

-Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Et dis moi comment je suis arrivée ici ? Qui était cet homme dans ma chambre ? C'est toi qui lui as sauté dessus ?

-Doucement, si tu restes calme, je veux bien tout te raconter. Mais tu dois promettre de ne pas t'énerver d'accord ?

-Pourquoi je m'énerverais ?

-Promet le !

-Bien d'accord, je te promets. Maintenant je veux savoir !

-C'est moi et Ondine une fée, qui …

-Une fée, mais les fées ça n'existe p…, mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, Alphonse bondit en mettant sa main devant la bouche de Jane en vitesse.

-Tu es folle ! Tu ne te souviens pas que si tu dis ce que tu allais dire, une fée meure dans le monde.

-Je… désolé oui, continue.

-Maintenant laisse moi parler sans m'interrompre.

Jane acquiesça simplement.

-Voilà, Ondine et moi sommes venu te chercher, mais nous n'étions pas les seuls apparemment. Cet homme qui était dans ta chambre est un pirate à la solde du capitaine.

-Crochet ?

-Non crochet est mort depuis bien longtemps. C'est un autre capitaine, bien pire que Crochet, parfois nous le regrettons même. Lui aussi était là pour toi. Mais heureusement nous sommes parvenus à le neutraliser et à nous enfuir pour t'emmener ici.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es Wendy !

-Ha non ne recommence pas avec ça ! Je t'ai dit que je m'appelais Jane.

-Mais tu lui ressembles tellement ! insista Alphonse, qui semblait déterminé à croire ce qu'il prétendait.

-Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que si nous sommes au pays imaginaire où est Peter Pan, ce n'est pas lui qui est censé vivre ici ?

-Il y vivait… il y a longtemps, il baissa la tête et Jane put lire sur son visage une grande tristesse, nous t'avons ramené parce que tu es la seule qui puisse nous aider, poursuivi t-il.

-Vous aidez, mais en quoi ?

-A retrouvez Peter. Il a disparu, et nous l'avons cherché sans succès. Mais si on ne le retrouve pas au plus vite, le capitaine aura bien vite fait d'avoir toute l'île à ses pieds, et nous mourrons tous.

-Mais comment je pourrais le retrouvez ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille à l'existence insignifiante ! » Jane se leva le cœur palpitant.

Tout cela la dépassait, elle avait du mal à y croire. Ces choses ne pouvaient pas être réelles, ne cessait-elle de se dire. Autrefois elle y avait cru, mais ces illusions avaient disparues depuis longtemps. Et même si elle se prenait à y songer encore, elle savait que ces choses là n'existaient pas. Elle devait garder les pieds sur terre, comme ses professeurs lui répétaient à longueur de journées. Elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre à ce jeu. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle.

« Je ne peux pas prendre part à tout cela. De toute façon je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! trancha-t-elle.

-Rentrer chez toi ? Mais personne ne t'attend là bas, ta tante aura bien fait de vite t'oublier.

Jane fit volte face, comment savait-il pour sa tante ?

-Nous t'avons observer, ajouta-t-il en comprenant la question qu'elle allait poser, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous aurions pris le risque de t'emmener sans d'abord vérifier que tu étais bien celle que l'on cherchait.

-Mais je ne suis pas Wendy ! insista-t-elle grandement, Wendy, si elle a existé un jour, est morte depuis bien longtemps !

Alphonse fronça les yeux comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Non c'est impossible…

-Mais si c'est possible. Elle a vécu dans les années mille neuf cent dix, plus d'un siècle a passé depuis. Tu es venu m'observer, mais tu n'as même pas remarqué que le temps a changé.

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi !

Jane se tapa le front avec la main, cet enfant était décidément borné.

-Je veux rentrer, insista à nouveau Jane, tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ici, c'est du kidnapping.

-Mais je ne peux pas te ramener chez toi.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'il faut voler, et que je ne sais pas le faire, avoua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air supérieure.

-Tu es bien venu ici en volant ?

-Oui, mais c'est parce que Ondine était là. Seulement elle n'acceptera jamais de t'aider à rentrer, ni aucune autre fée, je peux te l'assurer. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, tu devras apprendre à voler. »

Jane faillit l'étrangler. Voler ? Mais comment pouvait-on voler, c'était impossible. Elle poussa un hurlement, puis tourna les talons et partit se réfugier dans un endroit, seule.

Alphonse ne la poursuivit pas et la laissa, pour qu'elle réfléchisse elle-même à la situation. Un sourire se dessina d'ailleurs sur ses lèvres. Puis les enfants revinrent autour du feu, chacun avaient suivit scrupuleusement la scène avec attention. Mais ils ne semblaient pas tous aussi confiant qu'Alphonse. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux lui fit remarquer.

« On sait peut être trompé.

-Non, je sais que c'est elle. Mais laissons là un peu seule. Ça la fera réfléchir. »


	4. 4 Les indiens

**4 Les indiens :**

Alphonse avait tord de laisser Jane partir ainsi, car celle-ci s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt. Elle courrait sans savoir où elle allait, pourvu que se soit le plus loin possible de ces enfants. Mais elle finit vite par s'essouffler et s'arrêta en s'appuyant contre un arbre. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit à l'évidence, elle était perdue. Elle jeta un oeil aux les alentours, et prit peur. Jane n'était pas très apte à se repérer dans une forêt, elle n'y avait, que rarement, mis les pieds. Et durant la nuit, les bois paraissaient bien plus effrayants. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles la fit trembler, ainsi que les animaux nocturnes qui pouvaient y roder. Des pensées horribles lui traversèrent l'esprit, comme se faire dévorer par un ours ! Jane paniquée, se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre, puis rapprocha ses genoux près de sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, car elle était toujours persuadée quetout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Pourtant, tout paraissait extrêmement réel. Surtout lorsqu'un bruit nouveau la pétrifia. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait quelque un d'autre dans la forêt. Jane scruta les environs mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir clair. Pourtant elle se sentait épiée. Mais trop effrayée, elle ne bougea pas en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Seulement des feuilles se mirent à bouger tout près et avec de plus en plus de vivacité, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse énorme en sorte et jaillisse devant elle. Jane ne put se retenir d'hurler. Très vite on la souleva par le col, elle se débattit malgré tout en battant des pieds et des mains. Mais son agresseur était bien plus fort. Il la balança sur son épaule, et Jane se mit à crier de plus belle. Son ravisseur marcha longtemps sans parler, Jane s'était finalement avoué vaincue, et avait cessé d'appeler à l'aide. Elle remarqua qu'il avait le torse dévêtu, et portait un pantalon en peau de bête.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la forêt, un bruit répétitif leur vint aux oreilles. Quand au loin on apercevait de la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel, mais ça Jane ne pouvait pas le voir. Plus ils s'approchaient, et plus le bruit devint clair, cela ressemblait à un tambour. Une musique sauvage s'élevait alors dans les airs. Jane fut tétanisée lorsqu'enfin elle arriva dans le campement des indiens. Certains d'entre eux chantaient et dansaient autour d'un feu immense qui crépitait chaleureusement. Le colosse qui la portait, la posa enfin à terre. Elle resta muette devant tous ces hommes à l'aspect étrange et très inquiétant. Puis l'indien qui l'avait enlevé, la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle avance en direction de celui qui semblait être le chef de leur tribu. Il était colossal. Son regard perçant toisa Jane avec intensité, si bien qu'elle se sentie complètement dépourvue. Il se mit à parler mais Jane était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne semblait pas ravi de sa présence. Jane le regarda incrédule, tandis qu'il continuait de lui parler dans un langage inconnu. Il éleva la voix et elle se figea d'autant plus. Il ordonna quelque chose à l'un de ses hommes qui obéit et partit. Jane n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement, elle avait bien penser fuir, mais cela lui était impossible tant la peur la paralysait. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Elle se souvenait que dans l'histoire, les indiens chassaient les garçons perdus et les attachaient sur un bûcher. Sa gorge se noua, elle eut dut mal à déglutir. S'il la prenait pour l'un des leurs, elle craignait de ne jamais parvenir à rentrer chez elle. Mais alors qu'elle croyait tout perdu, l'indien qui était partit revint accompagné d'une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, dotée d'une beauté renversante. Sa peau était bronzée et ses grands yeux noirs la fixaient avec attention. Mais Jane n'y vit aucune agressivité, elle venait en paix. Ses cheveux noirs ébène étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui descendait le long de son dos. Elle émit un petit sourire, pour rassurer Jane, qui avait l'air complètement terrorisé.

Elle salua leur chef, qui lui parla dans leur langue, puis ensuite elle se tourna vers Jane à nouveau le visage serein.

« Bienvenue sur la terre des indiens du pays imaginaire, déclara-t-elle finalement, je m'appel Lily la Tigresse.»

Jane ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce pays imaginaire. Mais elle se mit à penser que peut être elle ne rêvait pas finalement. Cette idée lui donna des frissons, ce n'était pas rationnel. Pourtant Jane avait toujours eut l'esprit rêveur. Seulement il y avait une différence entre les rêves et la réalité, qu'elle avait appris à discerner. Ceci l'empêchait donc de croire pleinement que ce qu'elle vivait était bien réel.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu es sécurité ici tu sais ? lui demanda Lily.

-Je… oui je vais bien.

-Suis moi, nous allons parler toutes les deux. »Jane n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir craignant des représailles. Elles s'éloignèrent du campement, et partirent se promener dans la plaine, sous le clair de lune.

« Tu crois aussi que je suis Wendy c'est ça ?

-Non, toi tu t'appels Jane, je ne sais pas pourquoi Alphonse s'entête à croire que tu es Wendy.

-Tu connais cet Alphonse ?

-Évidemment, c'est le chef des garçons perdus depuis que Peter n'est plus là.

-Mais pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ? Toute cette histoire me dépasse, je n'y comprends plus rien !

-C'est dangereux de se promener seul dans la forêt. Alphonse ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Jane fit non de la tête. En même temps c'est elle qui avait prit la fuite.

« Heureusement que l'un des nôtres était là, reprit Lily, sinon les pirates auraient put t'enlever, et je n'ose pas te dire ce qu'ils auraient put te faire subir. »

A l'image de son regard, Jane devina que ces pirates devaient être redoutable.

« Mais ici tu n'as rien à craindre, habituellement mon père n'apprécie pas les garçons perdus. Mais puisque tu n'en es pas un, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. »

Jane ne parlait plus et n'écoutait cette Lily que d'une oreille. Elle était concentrée à essayer de se raisonner. Mais plus elle le faisait, plus elle oubliait pourquoi elle ne pouvait y croire. Ce qui finit par lui donner la migraine, elles s'assirent finalement, et Jane laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, épuisée. Si elle n'était pas aussi sévère envers elle-même, Jane se serait sûrement mise à pleurer. Mais elle ne le faisait pas, car elle gardait tout enfermé à l'intérieure.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Lily un peu inquiète.

-Non, rien ne va, répondit Jane la tête toujours enfouit dans ses mains, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire.

-Ce que tu dois croire ? Lily la toisa de ses yeux aussi sombres que la nuit.

-Le pays imaginaire, les enfants perdus, Peter Pan… Pour moi tout ceci n'était qu'une histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants.

-Je sais, répondit Lily, mais c'est réel. Tu es bien au pays imaginaire, Peter à réellement exister, Wendy aussi. »

Jane regarda longuement dans le vide. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Elle était perdue et se sentait seule tout à coup, alors qu'elle l'avait toujours été jusque là. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si mal de l'être. Si loin de chez elle. Pourtant sa tante ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde, mais quelque chose dans son cœur avait changé.

« Attend ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, tu as dit que tu savais que je n'étais pas Wendy. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir cet Alphonse, et tu lui dirais qu'il s'est trompé !

-Je suis désolé Jane, mais je lui ai déjà dit, et il ne m'a pas écouté. Alphonse est très têtu comme garçon, un peu comme Peter l'était, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il parvienne à se faire obéir des garçons.

-Alors je suis coincé ici c'est ça ? »

Lily fit une petite grimace en guise de réponse, et Jane se sentit encore plus mal.

« Tu n'es pas Wendy, c'est une certitude. Mais tu lui ressembles beaucoup, c'est comme s'il y avait un peu d'elle en toi. Voilà pourquoi Alphonse t'a choisi.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, je ne crois plus à tout cela. Je dois garder mes pieds sur terre, et rentrer chez moi.

-Eh bien tu vas devoir te forcer à y croire, parce que si tu veux rentrer chez toi, le seul moyen possible c'est d'apprendre à voler. Et pour cela tu dois décoller tes pieds du sol, non les garder sur terre. »

Alors elle était réellement coincée ici. Jamais Jane ne pourrait voler. D'ailleurs si elle se souvenait bien, dans l'histoire, seul Peter savait voler sans l'aide de poussière de fée. Wendy y était parvenu parce que Peter lui-même le lui avait appris. Mais Jane était seul au monde, personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle sentait en elle l'abyme se creuser. Se trou qu'elle avait toujours tenter de se dissimuler en elle, était aujourd'hui plus présent que jamais. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup, la douleur surgissait ainsi. Alors qu'elle avait surmonter toutes les épreuves que la vie lui avait mit en travers jusque là. Lily remarqua sa détresse, et ressentie son angoisse.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil. Je vais te conduire là où tu pourras dormir, et demain nous rediscuterons de tout cela, d'accord ? »Jane hésita un instant, puis céda finalement. Cette Lily avait raison, elle était plus qu'épuisée. Jane acquiesça simplement en guise de réponse. Lily la conduisit d'un de leur tipi, et Jane s'allongea sur des couvertures en peau de bête. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, en espérant se réveiller loin d'ici.


	5. 5 Le souvenir de Lily

**5 : Le souvenir de Lily**

Jane fut réveillée par un véritable tintamarre le lendemain matin. Elle émergea difficilement de son sommeil qui avait été particulièrement profond. Elle avait espéré fort en s'endormant, pouvoir s'éveiller à nouveau dans son lit. Mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle n'était peut être pas si folle, et que le pays imaginaire s'avérait plus réelle que jamais. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur sa pauvre existence, qui n'était déjà pas très glorieuse ? Lorsqu'elle y songeait, sa vie n'avait pas de sens, ce n'état qu'un grand vide. Une succession de rien. Jane se rendit compte qu'elle vivait comme un pantin depuis la mort de ses parents. Et le pire était qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant. Elle ne se rappelait pas du visage de ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un grand flou dans son esprit. Elle les avait oublié, et le pire c'est que cela lui était indifférent. Jane ne ressentait rien face à cela, tout était vide en elle. Elle n'était rien qu'une coquille vide. Prise d'un sentiment d'inquiétude intense, et d'un refoulement de sentiments confus en elle, la jeune fille s'extirpa de son lit de fortune, et sortie en masse du tipi. Personne ne fit attention à elle, tandis qu'elle courrait droit devant. Le soleil s'était levé, et inondait la plaine dans laquelle Jane s'élança à toute jambe. Elle sentit le vent frais sur sa peau, et dans ses cheveux. Son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement par la course effrénée qu'elle menait. Mais Jane avait besoin de recourir à l'extrême pour se sentir vivante. Car elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne vivait pas réellement, qu'elle errait comme un fantôme blafard qui ne saurait trouver sa place dans le monde. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal, de se sentir si inexistante, si insignifiante, face à tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas doté d'un cœur pour aimer, et souffrir du manque, et de l'absence. Pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien ? Toutes ses questions se mirent en place dans son esprit. Et Jane se mit à courir encore plus vite. Elle aurait aimer pleurer à chaude larme pour évacuer le trop plein en elle. Mais rien ne venait, elle ne pleurait pas, car elle n'avait rien à l'intérieure. Elle passa entre de hauts sapins verdoyant dansant au contacte du vent. Puis dut ensuite très vite cesser sa course, car le vrai vide, s'imposa à elle. Un gouffre béant lui faisait face, et lui tendait presque ses bras, sous un ciel devenu gris acier. Jane, dont la respiration était haletante, le visage couvert d'une pellicule de sueur, avança lentement au bord de la falaise. A des centaines de mètres plus bas, la mer déchaînée venait s'éclater contre les récifs aussi aiguisés que des lames de rasoirs. Un seul pas, et Jane sombrerait dans le néant, ainsi elle finirait peut-être pas y trouver sa véritable place. Peut-être que c'était sa la solution, pensa-t-elle. Son cœur cognait toujours violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle était perdue, désorientée. Elle oubliait de plus en plus de choses sur ses origines. La couleur des murs de sa chambre, le numéro de la demeure de sa tante, le nom des stations de métro, qu'elle connaissait bien mieux que ceux de ses professeurs. Tout glissait lentement vers l'oublie, et Jane sentait le vide en elle grandir. Si elle sautait, peut être que la sensation de chute lui rendrait la mémoire. Parce qu'avant de mourir, les gens voient souvent toute leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux, même leurs souvenirs les plus anciens. Alors Jane pensait qu'ainsi elle se souviendrait de ses parents, du sentiment qu'elle avait quand elle était avec eux. Ainsi, elle pourrait être enfin vivante.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution pour essayer de voler. »

Fit une voix sortie de nulle part dans son dos. Jane se tourna et vit Lily avancer lentement entre les sapins. Ses cheveux noirs qui étaient à présent détachés, ondulaient dans l'air du vent. Jane était presque hypnotisée par la beauté envoûtante de la jeune indienne. Son regard sombre vous transperçait profondément et vous figeait sur place.

« La chute risque d'être fatal. » ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux.

Elle regarda Jane intensément. Lily voyait parfaitement dans son regard qu'elle était perdue.

« Peut être que sa résoudrait tout un tas de problèmes, répondit Jane.

-Je ne pense pas, au contraire. En plus, si jamais tu ratais le récif, la vague t'emporterait avec elle dans son sillage, et alors tu mourrais noyé, dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles souffrir n'est-ce pas ? »

Jane la regarda, puis regarda le vide sous ses pieds. Se serait si facile…

« Je souffre déjà, ajouta Jane.

-Jane, c'est le pays imaginaire qui te fait ça. Tu dois combattre cette folie passagère, sinon elle t'emportera ! Vient avec moi ! »

Lily lui tendit la main en insistant du regard. Elle ne lâcha pas Jane des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle la convint de revenir vers elle, loin du vide. Mais Jane ne savait plus rien, elle était prise entre deux conflits. Sauter et se souvenir, faire marche arrière et oublier.

« Je ne veux pas oublier, dit-elle alors au bord de l'effondrement.

-Je te promet que tu n'oublieras pas, alors viens avec moi et je t'aiderais à rentrer chez toi. Mais je t'en prie revient. »

Jane hésita, son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir entre Lily et la mer. Dans sa tête, plus rien n'était clair, comme si un brouillard épais était entré dans son cerveau et l'empêcher de réfléchir posément.

Puis un scintillement tout à coup sembla la sortir de sa torpeur, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et vint éclairer un morceau de la mer qui devint bleu clair. Elle vit alors apparaître le regard bleu océan de Peter l'orphelin, qu'elle avait rencontrer à Londres. Elle recula vivement du bord, totalement effrayée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Comment avait-elle put avoir une idée aussi sombre et morbide en tête ? Elle sentie une main chaude et moite s'emparer délicatement de la sienne. Elle tourna la tête, et vit Lily lui sourire chaleureusement.

« Suis moi ! ».

Jane sans hésitation, obéit. Elles se rendirent au milieu de la forêt de sapins qui s'étendait bien plus que Jane ne l'avait imaginé. Arriver au cœur, la jeune fille put voir clairement que les arbres avaient totalement perdu leurs feuilles, ainsi que leur couleur normale. Il était gris cendre, et semblait comme mort.

« Ils sont en train de mourir, déclara Lily en touchant le tronc d'un des sapin avec tristesse, depuis qu'il n'est plus là, le pays imaginaire se détraque. Et s'il ne revient pas, nous mourrons tous.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à l'instant ?

-C'est le néant, il s'est emparé de toi parce que tu avais peur. Cette chose est bien plus redoutable que le capitaine et ses pirates. Et il détruit le pays imaginaire de l'intérieure. C'est pour ça que les garçons perdus veulent retrouver Peter. Sans lui, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Peter n'a pas disparu du jour au lendemain tout de même ! » S'emporta Jane qui voulait comprendre.

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, et semblait regarder dans le vide.

« Lily ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Jane plus calmement, en comprenant que cette histoire avait une certaine importante aux yeux de l'indienne. Celle-ci poussa un long soupire las, et à nouveau regarda Jane.

« Peter n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire, de ne pas y aller. Mais il ne m'a jamais écouté. Il n'en avait que pour elle ! expliqua Lily, avec une certaine amertume.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Après que Wendy soit rentré chez elle. Peter n'était plus le même. Il a recommencé à s'amuser, mais il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle avait changé quelque chose en lui, une cassure qui ne se refermerait jamais. Peter plein de fierté à essayé de le nier pendant un moment, mais au bout du compte il a finit par avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Il voulait retourner la voir, je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Qu'il n'y trouverait pas ce qu'il désirait…

_« Je t'en supplie Peter, reste, n'y va pas. Wendy t'a oublié, elle a grandit. Elle a choisi de le faire, pourquoi tu devrais retourner la voir après ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Insistait Lily avec supplice. _

_Tandis que Peter lui tournait le dos, et observait le ciel étoilé. Lily s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_« Reste avec moi, je te ferais oublié Wendy et tu ne souffriras plus. »_

_Mais elle n'aurait jamais dut lui dire c'est mot, car Peter sentie en lui le flux de colère monter, si bien qu'il se retourna violemment en la repoussant._

_« Jamais je ne l'oublierais, jamais ! Tu m'entends. Je ne veux pas rester avec toi Lily ! Tu ne me retiendras pas !_

_-Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'elle ne t'a pas attendu !_

_-Laisse moi, et va t-en ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! » Sans un mot de plus Peter bondit et s'envola dans les air. Lily resta alors seule dans l'ombre à pleurer, et à le regarder partir dans les cieux pour la dernière fois. Car il ne revint jamais plus…_

Ce souvenir hanta chacune des nuits de Lily, il n'y avait pas un soir où elle n'y songeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir depuis combien de temps exactement Peter n'était plus là, mais cela faisait déjà un long moment. Sa peine avait grandi depuis et s'était transformer en rancœur. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué ce passage à personne. Les garçons perdus savaient qu'elle avait été la dernière à le voir. Mais ils ignoraient ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Et cela valait mieux, car ils l'auraient accusé de l'avoir fait partir.

« Alors il est partit, et il n'est pas revenu ? » interrogea Jane à nouveau, ce qui sortit Lily de ses pensées interminables, et de ses terribles souvenirs si douloureux.

« Non. Et puisqu'il est allé là bas seul, personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Clochette est partie pour essayer de le retrouver, elle a cherché dans tout Londres. Mais il n'était plus là. Le temps est différent ici, on ne le voit pas passé. Je doute qu'on ne le retrouve un jour. C'est à partir de là que les garçons se sont mit en tête de retrouver Wendy, parce qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir le retrouver. Et voilà à présent que c'est toi qu'ils ont ramené ! »

Jane ne répondit rien et se mit à observer Lily. Cette histoire semblait l'avoir un peu chamboulé. Elle qui semblait plutôt calme d'apparence. Jane compris alors que Peter avait compté pour elle, peut être même plus que ça. Elle l'avait aimé, et Wendy le lui avait enlevée. Jane eut de la peine pour elle.

« Je suis désolé, avoua-t-elle alors, faute de trouver autre chose à dire.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est à Peter d'être désolé, et de s'excuser ! Mais il ne le fera jamais, parce qu'il est bien trop fière de lui ! Peut-être que c'est pour ça même qu'il ne revient pas. Parce que j'avais raison et lui tort, donc il ne veut pas l'avouer ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas, s'il avait put revenir je crois qu'il l'aurait fait, tenta Jane de la réconforter. Mais elle n'était pas très douée pour cela.

-Tu ne connais pas Peter.

-Si un peu, j'ai lu son histoire.

-Non, tu connais l'histoire de Peter et Wendy. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive, il en a vécu d'autres et j'en faisais partie moi aussi. Je l'ai sauvé des griffes de Crochet bien plus de fois que Wendy. Je lui ai appris à fabriquer des arc et des flèches, je lui ai enseigné bien plus de choses qu'elle. Ensemble on s'est amusé à faire tourner les pirates en bourrique. Et en retour, rien. Pas même un remerciement, ni une redevance. Il avait même toute la reconnaissance de mon père, alors que ma tribu n'appréciait pas les garçons perdus. Mais rien ne lui suffit jamais, il a fini par partir. Et tout est amené à disparaître ici. C'est un égoïste, il ne pense qu'à lui-même et à son propre contentement. Voilà qui est Peter Pan. Ce n'est ni un héro, ni une légende, juste un enfant capricieux et égocentrique ! »

Cette fois, Jane en était certaine, Lily était en colère, et éprouvait une grande rancune envers Peter qu'elle semblait avoir garder en elle trop longtemps. Mais Lily au final se sentie presque soulagée d'en parler enfin. Même si Jane n'était pas de très bon conseil, elle l'avait écouté simplement, et cela lui avait suffit.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous aidez, avoua Jane finalement très touché par cette histoire, mais je doute de pouvoir réussir à le faire.

-Mais tu ne peux pas nous aider de toute façon. As-tu écouté mon histoire, seul Peter le peux !

-Oui, mais imaginons que je le retrouve ?

-Toi ? Tu ne sais déjà pas comment voler, comment pourrais-tu le retrouver ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas. Mais hier j'étais persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, et aujourd'hui j'ai fini par croire que c'était réel. Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider. Alors tient parole, et aide moi à apprendre à voler. Et si j'y arrive, je partirais chercher Peter, si je le retrouve je pourrais ensuite rentrer chez moi.

-Tu ferais ça, vraiment ?

-Je ne promet rien, mais je veux bien essayer » Déclara Jane d'une petite voix hésitante.

Car elle ne savait pas tellement dans quoi elle m'était les pieds. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle tente quelque chose.

« Alors c'est d'accord » Avoua Lily en lui tendant la main, que Jane serra en retour comme pour celer un pacte.

Un petit sourire s'étendit au coin des lèvres de la jeune et belle indienne. Comme si elle venait de remporter une première victoire. Lily la jalousait, car Jane avait au fond de son âme, sans vraiment le savoir, cette force que possédait Wendy, et qui les différenciait tant toutes les deux. Et c'était cette différence que Peter avait aimée. C'était cela qu'il fallait qu'elle exploite à présent pour que son plan marche.


	6. 6 Des pensées heureuses

Voilà la suite, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est toujours encourageant ^^. Ce chapitre n'est pas follement rebondissant mais l'aventure et l'action viendront ne vous en faites pas ! sur ceux bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**6 Des pensées heureuses :**

Pour que Jane puisse apprendre à voler, Lily l'emmena après le repas, dans la maison des garçons perdus. Lily était la seule à connaître son emplacement. Jane se demandait bien comment elle arrivait à se repérer dans cette forêt inextricable, où elle se serait perdue des milliers de fois si elle avait été seule. De plus le ciel était moins bleu que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Les nuages au dessus de la mer, avaient prit de l'ampleur, et rendait l'atmosphère un peu morbide. Jane était pensive, elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle s'était fourrée dans un sacré pétrin, car elle était persuadée de ne jamais parvenir à voler. Émue par l'histoire de Lily, elle avait eu soudainement l'envie de l'aider. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Jane n'aidait pas souvent les autres, tout simplement parce qu'elle était toujours seule. Peut être qu'au fond elle n'était pas si insensible, pensa-t-elle. Il fallait seulement qu'elle soit en présence de personne dans le besoin pour qu'elle se découvre un cœur et des émotions. Cette pensée la rassura quelque peu. Car l'épisode du matin l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Elle ne cessait de se revoir au bord de cette immense falaise. Elle avait peur certes, mais savait qu'elle n'était pas si désespérée pour mettre fin à ses jours. Et pourtant elle avait bien faillit le faire. Cet endroit s'avérait bien plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin près du campement des garçons perdus, ceux-ci se mirent à crier de joie, et à courir vers les deux jeunes filles avec entrain. Alphonse arriva et leur fit signe de se calmer un peu. Lui et Lily échangèrent alors un drôle de regard, que Jane ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois revenu, Wendy.

-Eh bien si tu veux que je reste il va falloir m'appeler Jane, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui, si tu insistes. Alors tu as réfléchi à tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord, Jane fronça le regard.

-Si tu es là, c'est que tu as du y songer non ? Un large sourire fendit les lèvres du garçon, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Jane.

-Oui. J'ai conclut un accord avec Lily. Je vous aide à retrouver Peter, et ensuite je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

-Faut-il encore que tu le retrouves, ajouta-t-il.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, je le retrouve et je rentre. C'est clair ?

-Très clair. Mais avant, il va falloir que tu apprennes à voler.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Jane las. »

C'était bien son plus gros souci.

« Mais je me disais justement, repris t-elle, si j'accepte de vous aidez à le retrouver, alors les fées seraient elles aussi d'accord pour m'aider en retour ? »

Seulement Alphonse fronça les sourcils, tout en regardant Lily incrédule.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda-t-il à l'indienne.

-Me dire quoi ? » insista Jane sérieusement.

Lily tenta de masquer sa gêne, mais en vain. Alphonse leva les yeux au ciel comme si tout était fichu. Jane sentit le mauvais coup venir.

« Quand Clochette est partit à la recherche de Peter, elle pensait qu'il lui avait fait une farce, raconta Alphonse, mais quand elle s'est aperçut qu'il nous avait tous abandonné, elle est entrée dans une colère noire…

-Et tu sais que les fées son très susceptible et ne peuvent contenir qu'un sentiment à la fois, poursuivit Lily, très furieuse Clochette est retournée à Pixie Hollow dans l'arbre maison des fées. Elle les a toutes montées contre Peter. De ce faite, les fées ne veulent plus de lui au pays imaginaire.

-Comment ça ? s'énerva Jane qui n'en revenait pas qu'on ne l'est pas informé d'un fait si important - Mais pourtant la fée Ondine t'a aidé Alphonse ?

-Oui, parce que je suis parvenu à la convaincre. Mais elle ne prendra pas plus de risque pour toi. Je suis désolé, tu vas devoir te débrouiller par tes propres moyens. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous, nous sommes là !

-Mais vous ne savez pas voler ! s'écria Jane en colère, alors je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider à le faire !

-On ne sait pas, mais nous connaissions Peter, et tous les éléments pour parvenir à le faire, la rassura Alphonse.

-Mais les fées vont mourir également si Peter ne revient pas ?

-Les fées sont têtues, et elles sont ici depuis bien plus longtemps que Peter, pour elles, se n'ait rien de grave.

-C'est le pays des malheurs qu'on aurait dut appelé ce monde ! » S'emporta Jane en serrant les poings furieuse.

Elle aurait voulut fuir à nouveau, et hurler de colère. Mais elle avait trop peur de se perdre encore une fois dans la forêt. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, même si tout cela la dépassait.

« Jane, ça va aller ? » demanda Lily l'air inquiète.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes, en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle n'avait guère le choix après tout, sinon elle resterait coincé ici, et finirait par mourir également. Mais voler lui semblait être la chose la plus impossible à réaliser. Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances, et ses croyances les plus folles. Pourtant il lui fallait apprendre, et pour cela elle devrait supporter Alphonse. Même s'était toujours moins terrible que de supporter sa tante.

« Oui ça va aller, je l'espère, soupira-t-elle finalement, alors par quoi on commence ? »

Un nouveau sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Alphonse, et Jane n'aimait pas cela. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une clairière où se dressait une très grande motte de terre.

« Règle numéro un, des pensées heureuses ! s'exclama Alphonse tout sourire. Tandis que Jane le regardait accablée.

-Ce n'est pas en faisant cette tête de condamné que ça marchera ! » lui lança Lily.

Jane émit alors une grimace en guise de réponse.

Des pensées heureuses, des pensées heureuses, ne cessait-elle de se répéter intérieurement. Mais Jane n'en avait aucune. Car lorsqu'elle y songeait, sa vie n'avait jamais été heureuse. Alors comment pourrait-elle trouver une pensée qui la fasse décoller du sol ?

« Bon, alors ? s'impatienta Alphonse en croisant les bras.

-Ho ! Ne commence pas ! riposta Jane, ce n'est pas évident de trouver des pensées heureuses.

-Tout de même il doit bien y en avoir une ! insista-t-il.

-Si tu trouves ça si facile, pourquoi tu ne voles pas toi ? »

Alphonse se tut, Jane semblait avoir frappé en plein cœur, car il perdit son sourire et son regard devint froid.

«Alors tu n'as rien à me répondre ? C'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne sais pas voler comme Peter, alors que tu le remplaces ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit-il avec froideur.

-Ça ne sert à rien de jouer à l'enfant blessé avec moi Alphonse. Tu dis m'avoir observé, mais tu n'as même pas remarqué que ma vie n'avait pas de sens ! Comment pourrais-je avoir une quelconque pensée heureuse quand on sait que mes parents sont mort, que ma tante ne m'aime pas, et que je n'ai aucun ami ! »

Jane regarda Alphonse avec intensité, elle avait dit cela avec tellement de fureur qu'elle en était presque essoufflée. Tous les enfants la regardèrent avec tristesse, même Lily semblait avoir de la peine pour elle. Quand à Alphonse il resta de marbre. Jane qui ne supportait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle ainsi, décida de partir. Elle ne se mit pas à courir cette fois, mais marcha d'un pas vif.

« Jane attend ! » l'appela Lily, mais la jeune fille n'écouta pas et poursuivit sa route.

« Alphonse tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! s'emporta Lily, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Ha ! Vraiment entre toi et Peter il n'y a pas de différence. Vous êtes aussi têtue l'un que l'autre !

-Elle s'est emportée toute seule, répondit-il enfin.

-Tu l'as provoqué, et tu le sais ! »

Lily tourna les talons, et s'en alla rejoindre Jane qui avait regagné l'arbre des garçons perdus. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir retrouvé le chemin toute seul. Elle grimpa dedans, et se réfugia dans l'endroit où elle s'était réveillée la veille. Elle s'assit par terre, les genoux repliés près de sa poitrine. Elle sentait en elle la douleur du matin refaire surface. Toute cette histoire la rendait presque malade. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait souffert toute sa vie, mais que jusque là, elle avait enfouit en elle la douleur en la masquant par une sorte de bulle dans laquelle elle s'était réfugié. Ainsi à l'abri dans son univers, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Seulement aujourd'hui, sa bulle avait éclaté et Jane était mise à nue. Elle ressentait enfin cette peine immense qui perforait son coeur. Mais les larmes ne venaient toujours pas, pourtant elle se disait que cela l'aiderait à évacuer se trop plein. Malheureusement rien n'y faisait, même en se forçant. Puis elle vit l'ombre de Lily se dessiner dans le rideau. Celle-ci le tira et regarda Jane avec tendresse.

« Pourquoi ce monde fait remonter en moi tant de souffrance ? interrogea Jane en se parlant plus à elle-même.

-C'est le néant qui te fais ça, tu ne dois pas le laisser t'envahir.

-Non Lily, ce n'est pas le néant. Je me rends compte maintenant. J'ai caché ma souffrance en moi si longtemps que j'ai fini par l'oublié. Mais depuis que je suis ici, tout me reviens. J'ai mal, et je ne me souviens plus de mes parents, pourtant ils me manquent.

-Tu dois combattre cela, ne te laisse pas aller. Ça finira par passer. »

Les paroles de Lily se voulaient rassurante, mais Jane ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle finit par s'endormir et fut plongé dans un rêve bien étrange.

C'était Noël, et Jane n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille. Elle était dans la maison de ses parents, et ils étaient tous les trois assis près de la cheminer, Sa mère lui racontait une histoire, tandis que son père était assis dans son fauteuil et les observait avec amour. Il n'y avait pas de tableau plus merveilleux, qu'une famille heureuse. Mais le rêve se transforma vite en cauchemars. Jane vit se magnifique décors disparaître et être remplacé par l'atmosphère sombre de la nuit. Un bateau pirate apparut dans le ciel, et des hommes en descendirent. Jane fut très vite prise au piège, puis le regard sombre de celui qui l'avait suivit dans le métro la fixait avec intensité. Jane ne pouvait plus bougée, pétrifiée. Il allait sûrement la tuer, pensa-t-elle. Mais contre toute attente, une ombre apparut et l'emporta avec elle dans les aires. Jane s'envola toujours plus haut, jusque dans les nuages. Elle pensait continuer ainsi cette ascensions dans les bras de l'étrange ombre qui la tenait fermement. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'aperçut qu'elle perdait de l'altitude. Les rues de Londres apparurent à nouveau, et Jane fut très vite déposée devant une imposante maison qu'elle reconnut. C'était l'orphelinat des enfants perdus. Elle s'approcha du portail, et vit près de la porte d'entrée, une fillette en chemise de nuit blanche, qui la regardait avec intensité. Jane poussa le portail et s'approcha d'elle, mais celle-ci s'était comme évaporé, disparu.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le ciel était toujours aussi gris que la veille. Jane soupira, las de toujours être dans cet endroit maudit. Elle sortie dehors et descendit de l'arbre. Alphonse n'était pas là, et s'était tant mieux, pensa-t-elle. Les autres garçons perdus lui demandèrent si elle avait faim, mais Jane avait l'estomac trop noué pour avalé quoi que se soit. Elle partit se promener seule et parvint à retrouver la clairière où Alphonse et Lily l'avaient emmené la veille. Jane regarda les cieux s'assombrir de nuage noir. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et observa le terrain. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûr qu'on ne l'est pas suivit. Puis elle grimpa au sommet de la motte, prit un peu d'élan et courut pour s'élancer dans les aires. Malheureusement, elle s'écroula violemment dans la boue. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, et recommença l'exercice. Elle se mit à penser à son rêve et au moment où elle s'était vue avec ses parents près du feu. Mais elle tomba à nouveau dans la boue. Jane persévérante recommença à nouveau. Seulement au bout de la cinquième tentative, elle vint à se demander si son rêve n'était pas juste le fruit de son imagination. Elle était complètement couverte de boue, et désespérée de ne pas parvenir à voler.

Elle s'assit sur un petit rocher, et un coup de tonnerre retentit alors dans le ciel. La pluie ne mit pas longtemps à tomber avec abondance. Jane fut très vite trempée jusqu'au os. Elle avait froid, mais cela lui était égal. La douleur à nouveau lui comprima le cœur. Elle était à bout de nerf. C'est alors qu'elle sentit couler sur ses joues des gouttes chaudes au goût salé. Les gouttes de pluies n'avaient pas se goût, elle était fade et glaciale. Jane porta alors sa main à son œil. Elle s'aperçut à son plus grand étonnement qu'elle pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pleurait enfin. Très vite elle se laissa allé et fut parcourut de sanglots terribles. Une sensation de douleur intense, mêlée à un certain apaisement la saisit tout entière. Elle avait si mal, et pourtant elle sentait que les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux, extirpaient cette douleur intense de son corps et de son cœur. La pluie finit par s'arrêter, et Jane aussi cessa de pleurer. Ces yeux lui piquaient et étaient tout rougis, elle renifla bruyamment, quand un bruit dans les feuillages la fit sursauter.

Lily et Alphonse venaient d'arriver. Jane sécha vite ses larmes, et ne bougea pas. Lily prit Alphonse par le bras comme pour le forcer à avancer. Lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur, celui-ci eu du mal à la regarder en face.

« Jane, s'exclama Lily de sa voix douce, Alphonse à quelque chose à te dire. »

Lily le regarda avec insistance, et Alphonse n'eut pas d'autre choix que de parler.

« Heu … voilà… je … bafouilla-t-il, je suis désolé. »

Jane surprise, leva ses yeux encore humides vers le jeune garçon qui avait l'air sincère et quelque peu inquiet.

« J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner ? »

Jane acquiesça simplement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était oublié. Elle n'avait pas encore la force de parler. L'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie soudainement en pleurant l'avait toute retourné.

Un rayon de soleil perça le ciel et les nuages commencèrent à se dégager, laissant apercevoir un petit bout de ciel bleu. Jane observa ce moment si gracieux et apaisant. Après la pluie vient le beau temps, c'était vrai. Elle se sentait mieux tout à coup, comme soulagé d'un poids en moins. Puis en observant ce bout de ciel, elle eut comme un déclic. Un courant d'énergie traversa son corps, tandis qu'une nouvelle sensation l'envahit. Elle sentit des picotements le long de ses doigts remonter lentement vers ses bras et se propager dans tout son corps. Elle se leva, pleine de courage, elle l'avait enfin trouvé sa pensée heureuse…


	7. 7 L'arbre des fées

**7 L'arbre des fées :**

Jane s'était levé, puis était partit en courant aussi vite qu'une flèche. Lily et Alphonse sur ses talons, inquiet. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux humides. Elle traversa la forêt sans prendre gare, mais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter car une force en elle semblait presque lui donner des ailes. Elle entendit Lily l'appeler derrière, mais elle continua de courir toujours plus vite. Elle arriva très vite au niveau des arbres mort, elle n'était plus très loin. C'était de la folie et pourtant Jane n'avait plus de doute. Elle aurait put se mettre à rire aux éclat tant cette nouvelle énergie en elle la rendait heureuse tout à coup. Elle en oubliait tout ses problèmes, toutes ses douleurs qui étaient présente quelques minutes avant pourtant. La falaise se dressa devant elle, accompagné de cette mer déchaînée. Mais s'en s'arrêter Jane fonça, et sauta dans le vide.

« Non Jane ! » hurla Alphonse en courant jusqu'au bord de la falaise, mais il fut très vite retenue par Lily.

Jane sentit la sensation de chute l'envahir, se fut très rapide, et elle compris rapidement qu'elle avait fait une erreur monumentale. Elle ne s'envola pas comme prévu à travers le ciel, mais au lieu de cela elle fut avalée par une vague gigantesque. Elle se sentit happé par le tourbillon formé par la vague. Jane battit des pieds et des mains pour parvenir à remonter à la surface, mais une autre vague lui tomba dessus et l'emporta dans son sillage. Elle était prise au piège, elle allait mourir noyé.

Comment avait-elle put croire une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait voler comme Peter. Elle n'était pas Wendy, elle n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Et elle était pourtant en train de se donner corps et âme à ce monde infernale qui allait finalement la tuer. Elle sentit l'oxygène lui manquer, ses forces s'affaiblir, puis elle perdit conscience, et son corps tomba dans le fond de l'océan avec autant de légèreté qu'une plume. Mais très vite elle attira l'attention des animaux marins qui s'approchèrent d'elle avec curiosité, puis une autre créature bien différente arriva à son tour. Sa longue nageoire scintillante vint entouré le corps inerte de la jeune fille. La sirènes s'empara ensuite de Jane et l'emporta avec elles.

Jane sentit un reflue d'air immense dans sa poitrine. Par chance l'eau n'était pas entrée dans ses poumons, le manque d'oxygène lui avait seulement fait perdre conscience. Sa sauveuse lui avait donc donné l'air dont-elle avait besoin pour retrouver ses esprits. Jane ouvrit lentement les yeux en toussant, et vit apparaître au dessus d'elle un millier de points scintillant. Elle crut être arrivé au paradis, puis lorsqu'elle sentit ses vêtements mouillés, elle se souvint de l'affreuse réalité. Elle se redressa, et aperçut deux grands yeux l'observer dans l'eau. Puis la sirène remonta entièrement son buste en dehors de l'eau. Jane n'en revint pas, elle resta abasourdie devant la créature magnifique qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Incroyable ! finit-elle par dire avec admiration, c'est toi qui ma sauvé ?

La sirène ne répondit pas mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui dire oui.

- Pourquoi ? »

Mais celle-ci ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de lui sourire sournoisement et plonge ensuite dans l'eau, puis disparut. Laissant Jane seule dans cette endroit auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda attentivement, elle s'aperçut que les lumières scintillantes au dessus de sa tête n'étaient autres que des milliers de fées qui volaient parmi les arbres, et donc leurs lueurs se reflétaient sur le lac miroitant. Jane se releva et observa la forêt avec grand intérêt. Elle vit alors un arbre qui se détachait du reste, il était immense et illuminé de toute part. C'était l'arbre maison des fées. C'est alors que Jane eut une idée, Clochette était sûrement ici. Peut-être que la sirène ne l'avait pas sauvé et amené ici par hasard finalement. Jane se rendit près de l'arbre, en réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour trouver clochette, alors elle l'appela tout simplement. Elle vit des fées s'arrêter pour l'observer, puis repartir. Jane appela plusieurs fois, mais personne ne vint. Les fées semblaient l'ignorer complètement, ce qui était terriblement frustrant.

« Hey, je suis Jane, je suis là pour sauver le pays imaginaire ! Mais bon sang, vous êtes sourdes en plus d'être muette ! »

Jane en avait vraiment marre de ce monde, si bien qu'elle donna un coup de pied dans l'arbre, qui lui fit plus mal à elle, et finalement elle se laissa glisser contre le tronc.

« Tant pis, j'attendrais ici qu'elle vienne, et toute la nuit s'il le faut ! »

Jane resta donc à attendre au pied de l'arbre, et finit par s'endormir. Elle fit un rêve bien étrange, elle dansait dans l'eau avec les sirènes, puis ensuite elle se mit à voler avec les fées à travers les cieux, dans un ballet aérien spectaculaire. Mais la nuit devint sombre, de gros nuages arrivèrent annonçant une tempête imminente, et ce visage balafré apparut à nouveau, si bien que Jane se réveilla. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle s'était étalé sur la mousse fraîche durant la nuit. Le soleil à présent éclairait la forêt, et elle vit en face d'elle deux petits yeux bleus la fixer étrangement. Jane prise de panique hurla de peur, et fit s'envoler à plusieurs mètres d'elle la petite fée qui la regardait avec étrangeté. Jane se reprit, ce n'était qu'une fée. Mais elle la regardait avec tant d'insistance que Jane s'interrogea à son sujet.

« Es-tu Clochette ?

La fée fit non de la tête.

« Ondine, tu es l'ami de Alphonse ?

La petite fée sourit et acquiesça joyeusement.

- Tu m'as reconnu s'est pour ça que tu es resté à attendre que je me réveille ?

A nouveau Ondine fit oui de la tête.

- Dit moi, tu saurais où est Clochette ?

Soudainement, la mine joyeuse de la fée disparut, et elle fit non de la tête en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je suis sûr que tu sais où elle se trouve ! Je t'en prie Ondine j'ai besoin d'elle pour retrouver Peter ! Sinon on va tous mourir, et les fées aussi ! »

Jane était désespéré, et personne ne pourrait l'aider à par Clochette, s'est elle qui avait appris à Peter à voler. Jane avait donc besoin d'elle.

« Il faut que j'apprenne à voler, j'ai trouvé ma pensée heureuse, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à décoller du sol !» insista la jeune fille.

Ondine sembla réfléchir, et fronça les sourcils. Elle était si petite et pourtant on pouvait clairement apercevoir les traits de son visage si expressionniste. Puis son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur, elle leva le doigt comme si elle avait une idée. Elle prit Jane par le col pour lui faire signe de la suivre et l'emmena avec elle. Jane marcha à travers la forêt, jusqu'à en sortir et arriver sur une plage, calme et paisible. Seulement Jane ne voyait pas où la fée voulait en venir. Elle fit mine de voler vers la mer puis regarda Jane en lui faisant des signes avec les bras. Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait rien à sa gestuel.

« Je ne comprend pas Ondine ? Où est Clochette ? »

Ondine insista alors, en montrant l'horizon.

« Clochette a voler au dessus de la mer et ?

Ondine haussa les épaules.

- Et plus rien ?

La fée acquiesça d'un air désolé.

- Alors je ne la retrouverais jamais, se lamenta Jane en se laissant tomber dans le sable une fois de plus las, pourquoi le destin s'acharne t-il sur moi, pourquoi ? »

Jane s'allongea finalement, et Ondine vint se poser près d'elle. Jane observa longuement le ciel d'un bleu parfait, si parfait même qu'il ne paraissait pas réel. Puis un grand oiseau passa dans les cieux avec grâce. Jane soupira, et le regarda partir vers un endroit lointain. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Elle se releva immédiatement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ondine j'ai trouvé, si je ne peux pas voler moi-même, je peux par contre construire un engin volant, avec un peu de poudre de fée et se serait parfait ! »

Ondine se mit à sourire et acquiesça grandement. Alphonse avait tord, Ondine semblait vraiment prête à l'aider.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour retourner au campement des enfants perdus, eux aussi vont m'aider ! Tu es d'accord ? »

La fée fit oui de la tête à nouveau et s'envola pour montrer la voie à Jane qui retrouvait espoir. Elle allait construire un deltaplane et ainsi elle rentrerait à Londres. Elle s'étonna même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Jane marchait donc joyeusement à travers la forêt, finalement il y avait bien toujours des solutions et non des problèmes. Mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand un bruit de craquement la fit sursauter. Jane et Ondine cessèrent tous mouvements. Jane regarda la fée qui semblait très inquiète. Celle-ci s'agita ensuite pour faire comprendre à Jane que quelqu'un arrivait dans son dos, seulement la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de voir son agresseur que celui-ci recouvrit sa tête avec un sac en toile de jute.


	8. 8 Pacte avec le Diable

**8 Pacte avec le diable :**

Jane avait hurlé, donné des coups de pieds dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer de ses agresseurs, mais elle s'avoua très vite vaincu lorsqu'elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Sachant qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas, elle se laissa faire. Elle marcha longtemps les mains ligotées et le visage masqué par ce maudit sac qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Après un long moment de marche silencieuse à travers les bois, elle entendit le bruit des vagues, et sentit l'odeur de la mer à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds, Jane en conclut qu'elle était à bord d'un navire. Celui des pirates. On l'amena dans une pièce où on la fit s'asseoir, et enfin on lui débarrassa de ce sac miteux. Jane put respirer et voir le terrible visage qui hantait ses nuits. La jeune fille se figea au fond de son siège, apeurée. Il ne parla pas mais s'approcha d'elle en saisissant un petit canif accroché à sa ceinture. Jane craignit le pire et ferma les yeux instinctivement. Seulement rien ne se produisit. Elle sentit simplement les liens autour de ses poignets se défaire. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux et parut surprise.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici, le capitaine Hooker ne va pas tarder. » dit-il enfin d'une voix rauque avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Jane seule.

Ce qui eut pour effet de la surprendre. On l'avait capturé pour la laisser seule dans la cabine même du capitaine. C'était plutôt étrange. Puis Jane entendit comme un petit bruit, elle se tourna et retourna pour savoir d'où provenait ce son, c'est alors qu'elle vit Ondine frapper de sa petite main contre le carreau d'une des vitres de la cabine. Heureuse de la voir, Jane se leva et alla lui ouvrir. La fée fit le tour de la pièce jusqu'à arriver devant un grand rideau rouge qui semblait cacher quelque chose. Ondine fit signe à Jane de venir avec insistance, ce que la jeune fille fit. Elle tira ensuite le rideau avec curiosité. Jane découvrit alors, scellée sous un couvercle en verre, délicatement posé sur un petit coussin de velours, l'épée dorée de Peter Pan que les fées lui avaient fabriqués grâce à un mélange d'alliage qui la rendait indestructible. Sur la lame étaient gravée des inscriptions, mais Jane n'eut pas le temps de la lire car elle entendit un pas lourd approché de la porte. Elle remit le rideau en place et ordonna à Ondine de se cacher dans sa poche. Puis elle eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de l'endroit où était gardé l'épée avant que le capitaine n'entre. L'adolescente se figea, et faillit bien tomber de haut tant elle fut surprise. Le visage de cet homme elle le connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle l'avait vu. Il était grand et possédait une carrure imposante. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond reflétaient l'angoisse, et vous glaçait le sang. Ses longs cheveux blond et bouclés lui tombaient sur les épaules avec souplesse, il émit un petit sourire sournois et regarda la jeune fille avec insistance.

« Bonjour Jane ! » dit-il avec ironie.

Jane resta silencieuse, bon sang où avait-elle vu ce personnage. Il ne ressemblait pas au capitaine crochet et elle n'avait pas vu son visage sur la couverture d'un livre. Non elle l'avait vu en vrai, son regard insistant faisait naître en elle un sentiment d'alerte. Sa raison lui disait de se méfier, mais sa mémoire refusait de se souvenir pourquoi.

« Assied toi, je t'en pris, il tendit la main et lui montra la chaise sur laquelle elle était déjà installée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jane obéit sans broncher et prit place, tandis que le capitaine s'assit derrière son large bureau en lui souriant grandement.

« Jane, Jane, Jane, dit-il en soupirant, tu n'es pas facile à trouver. J'avoue que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Mais comme je suis une personne persévérante, je suis enfin parvenu à te retrouver.

- Me retrouver ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise, vous m'avez capturez !

- Je suis navré pour se désagrément, mais le personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Jane le regarda sombrement, elle n'aimait pas tellement qu'on se paye sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix froide.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes ainsi Jane, insista le capitaine avec gentillesse. Pourtant la jeune fille savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade.

- Mais comment devrais-je le prendre ? Vous réagiriez comment si on faisait subir la même chose, depuis que je suis ici je n'ai fais qu'être enlevé, à croire que c'est une coutume chez vous !

- Je te pris de bien vouloir accepter toutes mes plus plaintes excuses. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois effrayée.

- Bon d'accord, venez en au fait maintenant, que me voulez vous ? Faut-il aussi que je vous sauve également ?

Le capitaine ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme s'il était gêné.

- En quelque sorte oui, dit-il enfin, je pense que le jeune Alphonse t'a demandé de retrouver Peter Pan parce que lui seul pouvait sauver le pays imaginaire. En réalité ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

- Ah oui ? fit Jane pas très surprise.

- Oui. Peter est partit en emportant une chose avec lui, une chose du pays imaginaire et c'est pour cela qu'il se détraque. Ce n'est pas Peter qu'il faut retrouver mais c'est la chose qu'il a prise avec lui.

- Mais qu'elle est cette chose exactement ?

- C'est la le problème, personne ne le sait.

- Vous savez quoi, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Vous êtes bien gentil tous, de me dire de retrouver Peter où la chose qu'il a prise avec lui, c'est facile pour vous de demandez à quelque un d'autre de faire le sale travail. Vous espérez que j'y arrive mais vous ne faites rien pour m'aider !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aiderais pas Jane.

- Alors si vous voulez m'aider, dite moi comment faire pour voler ! Parce que si je ne parviens pas à le faire je ne sauverais rien du tout.

Jane s'enfonça dans son siège les bras croisés et l'air fâchée.

- Je connais bien la façon dont-il faut s'y prendre pour voler, malheureusement je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Ce pendant j'ai un meilleur moyen à ma disposition pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Jane surprise tout à coup.

- Vois-tu j'ai voyagé sur de nombreuses mers et un jour j'ai fais la découverte d'une chose extraordinaire. Une bague me permettant d'aller où bon me semble simplement en le désirant. Seulement si je te prête cette bague tu vas devoir me promettre de faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Je possède deux bagues jumelles, alors je saurais te retrouver si tu me fais faux bon, c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, acquiesça Jane qui n'en revenait pas, mais attendez une seconde, j'ai entendu les pires choses à votre égard, et je sais depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux pirates. Wendy s'est ainsi fait piégé d'ailleurs, et je ne suis pas une idiote. C'est quoi la chose en retour ? Si je parviens à faire ce qu'on attend de moi, qu'est-ce que vous ferez de Peter ?

- Je suis un peu déçu Jane, mais je comprends que tu n'es pas confiance. Les pirates, nous avons toujours eut mauvaise réputation. Les rumeurs circulant sur moi ne sont que des calomnies pour éloigner les garçons perdus et les indiens. Je tiens à ma tranquillité simplement. Je veux juste retrouver le pays imaginaire tels qu'il était avant. »

Jane scruta son regard sombrement. Même si elle ne croyait pas du tout en ses paroles, elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui offrait là une chance inouïe de rentrer à Londres.

« C'est d'accord ! » conclut Jane.

Le capitaine émit un large sourire, et lui tendit sa main que Jane serra à contre cœur pour sceller leur pacte. Le capitaine se tourna à son bureau, et ouvrit un tiroir grâce à une clé accroché sur un trousseau. Puis il en sortit une grosse bague assortit d'un affreux diamant rouge que Jane regarda avec dégoût.

« Pour la faire fonctionner il suffit de la passer à ton doigts et d'appuyer sur le diamant, et elle te conduira où tu voudras. »

Jane acquiesça et saisit la dite bague.

« Bonne chance ! » lui fit le capitaine avant qu'elle ne parte.

Jane passa la bague à son doigt et appuya sur le diamant, elle se sentit aspirer soudainement et le décor se mit à tournoyer à grande vitesse. Puis très vite elle fut expulsée et tomba violemment par terre, si bien qu'elle s'écorcha les genoux sur le sol mouillé. Il pleuvait averse, Jane fut très vite trempée jusqu'au os, elle commençait à y être habitué à présent. Puis elle observa la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. S'était étrange car elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir pensé à venir ici. Elle se trouvait devant l'orphelinat des enfants perdus.


End file.
